And Then They Made Out
by chaletian
Summary: Rose Weasley knows that she and Scorpius Malfoy will have a beautiful romance that will reunite the wizarding world. Admittedly Scorpius isn't convinced, but Rose is pretty sure he'll come around. Eventually.


**And Then They Made Out**

**by Liss Webster**

Rose Weasley's initial attempt to get Scorpius Malfoy to go out with her is not propitious.

(_"Hi," she says. "I'm Rose."_

Scorpius stares at her for a moment. Then walks away.)

Rose is, however, very like her mother. She knows this because people tell her ALL THE TIME. And it's fair enough, because she _is_ very like her mother, which is why they rub each other up the wrong way, and also why Rose is a very determined girl. And is always right.

(_"You always have to be right!" shouts Hermione Weasley on average 2.7 times per week, which is always hilarious because everyone laughs at THE IRONY._)

But that's neither here nor there, because Rose decides during one Fourth Year Herbology class, when she overhears Scorpius make a funny comment about a venus flytrap and sees him scrunching up his face just so, that theirs will be a great doomed romance that will, natch, reunite the wizarding world, creating peace and harmony in its wake, and also they will make out a lot. Her second attempt to get Scorpius to go out with her plays heavily on this theme.

(_"They might even rename the houses after us or something," she explains. Scorpius doesn't seem convinced and Rose thinks that if she were less secure she might think that_ he _thought she was mental._

"You're mental," says Scorpius. Then walks away.)

The third and fourth attempts involve "accidental" incidences of sexy underwear (or at least as sexy as you can get in a freezing cold stone castle in northern Scotland, with professors and prefects and surreptitious-looking first years crowding the corridors day and night). Rose has high hopes for this one. She has brothers and cousins all over the place, and they all seem to like girls in sexy underwear. Popular culture seems to suggest that boys like that sort of thing. Popular culture, Rose discovers, is apparently a big, fat liar.

(_"Are you mad?" demands Scorpius._

"Mad with passion," replies Rose (which, yes, in retrospect was an incredibly stupid thing to say and she is massively embarrassed that she couldn't think of anything cooler), and Scorpius just rolls his eyes. Then walks away.)

The walking away is becoming a theme.

(_"He keeps walking away," says Rose to Hilary, who shares her dormitory. "It's becoming a theme."_

"You ever think he just doesn't like you?" asks Hilary.

"No," says Rose, because their romance is meant to be.)

In the end, however, it's very easy. It happens like this.

It's the end of Fifth Year. Exams are over and done with, and everyone's enjoying the sunshine and relaxing and it's lovely and in an otherwise empty corridor, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have a blazing row.

ROSE: Why the fuck won't you just go out with me? I mean, it's not like you don't fancy me.  
SCORPIUS: Oh, why don't you get over yourself? _Oh, I'm Rose Weasley, I'm all important and popular and my parents are famous, everyone loves me._ It's ridiculous.  
ROSE: I do _not_ think that. Practically _nobody_ fancies me, but you do, and I like you, so why will you not just sodding go out with me?  
SCORPIUS: How can you like me? You don't even know me!  
ROSE: I know that you think herbology is stupid and that the Chudleigh Cannons are awesome, even though you try not to show it, and you love those pumpkin things the House Elves make. And you read that Muggle book that Linnet Rowbottom kept talking about three times, and I did too because it was brilliant. And I… I just like you. And the way you smile.  
SCORPIUS: Oh.  
ROSE: Yeah.  
SCORPIUS: I only read it twice.  
ROSE: Oh.  
SCORPIUS: I do like you.  
ROSE: Duh. Like I couldn't tell.  
SCORPIUS: But come on. Like we would ever actually work out. You know. As a couple.  
ROSE: Why wouldn't we?  
SCORPIUS: Um, how about your parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley, and Harry bloody Potter is your godfather, and my father is Draco Malfoy? Or the fact that you're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin and people in those houses just don't mix?  
ROSE: I'd make a brilliant Slytherin.  
SCORPIUS: Rose, your method of attracting me over the last year and a half has been propositioning me, running around with hardly any clothes on, pretending to drown in the lake, pretending to be stuck on the roof of the Astronomy Tower—  
ROSE: Oh, actually by the time I got up there I totally wasn't pretending.  
SCORPIUS: —pretending to be afflicted by a curse—  
ROSE: OK, fine.  
SCORPIUS: Subtle and cunning, you are not.  
ROSE: Whatever, we're still here, aren't we?  
SCORPIUS: True.  
ROSE: And, at this stage, we might as well, y'know, snog, right?  
SCORPIUS: Oh, for… OK. Fine.  
ROSE: I knew you'd come round to my way of thinking eventually.

ATTMO

So there was kissing and the Sixth Year and more kissing and the Seventh Year and actual sex and getting a job (overrated) and finding somewhere to live and Scorpius turning out to be slightly obsessively compulsive about tidiness and Rose turning out to inherit her 'tidiness' from her father and then Scorpius starting to fall for some girl from Beauxbatons who worked at the Prophet and Rose drinking too much at Christmas and having ill-advised-work-sex with Tom Popsy and before they knew where they were, it seemed that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were not a beautiful romance destined to reunite the wizarding world. So they broke up, and Scorpius ended up marrying the girl who worked for the Prophet and moving to France, and Rose started working for Gringotts and doing very secret and exciting things around the world.

"Still," she said one day to her father, "I do think it's a shame we couldn't reunite the wizarding world with our love."

"Never mind," said Ron Weasley, wisely. "I think the wizarding world will survive."

THE END


End file.
